


beneath these fireworks

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Poly, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You <b>can</b> take the robe off, you know,” Nikki says, looking Nattie up and down.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/81151.html">Challenge #059</a> - "naked" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath these fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for One Million Words' 30th January word of the day, "flush".
> 
> (the "background poly" tag is because it's implied that nattie and tyson are still together here, but nattie is with nikki, too.)

“You _can_ take the robe off, you know,” Nikki says, looking Nattie up and down. She’s sitting on the bed, already naked, poised, looking so relaxed in her own skin.

Nattie only wishes she felt the same, but she’s nervous, scared she’ll do something to mess things up between them. She takes a deep breath, hands moving slowly to untie the robe.

“Come on,” Nikki coaxes. “You have nothing to be worried about. I’ve seen you getting changed in the locker room for years, right? You’re so hot, Nattie. So, so gorgeous.”

Nattie nods. She believes it when Nikki tells her. She believes it _anyway,_ but it’s something more that has her feeling like this.

“I _know_ I shouldn’t be worried, it’s just – this is so much more than that.” Her hands still on the tie of her robe, clenching her fists around the fabric. “It’s our first time together. And – and on top of that it’s my first time having sex with a woman or even anyone that isn’t Tyson, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Nikki’s face falls a little at that admission.

“You won’t disappoint me,” she says, the words soft. “I’ll guide you through it, yeah? Show you how good it can be. How good _you_ can be.” She motions for Nattie to move closer to the bed with a hand. “Come here.”

Nattie steps forward, and Nikki’s steady hands work to untie the knot on her robe.

“Can I?” she asks, hands on Nattie’s shoulders, ready to push the garment down and off her, and Nattie nods a _yes_.

She hears Nikki’s breath catching when it’s gone, feels a flush spreading across her cheeks and glances down, away from Nikki.

“Hey.” Nikki’s voice is still gentle, but it forces Nattie to look up all the same. “Look at me. We can take this as slowly as you like, OK?”

Nattie’s face still feels hot. Other parts of her are beginning to feel hot now, too, with the way Nikki’s looking at her.

“OK,” she says, sure, and she lets Nikki catch her by the waist and pull her onto the bed.


End file.
